A data center typically includes a large group of servers or nodes for remote storage, processing or distribution of large amounts of data. For example, a data center can comprise a large number of rack units each housing numerous nodes and integrated switches. These nodes and switches can transmit data through layers of network interfaces and protocols.
A system bus is a link through which signals can be transmitted between two or more nodes or switches. For example, Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCIe) bus is a universal system bus that enables computing components, including processor, chipset, cache, memory, expansion cards, and storage devices, to communicate with each other.
PCIe hot-plug technology enables PCIe devices to be added or removed from a computer without interrupting normal system operation or requiring a system reboot. By reducing latency in powering off and rebooting the system, PICe hot-plug technology can improve system performance as well as efficiency.